lab rats two point o
by PLM1991
Summary: 5 kids show up in a time machine mini van, one whom is on a mission, is there a solution, or are they going to make it worse.


Adam, Bree and chase walk into the lab, chatting and laughing when a large flash appears and a minivan comes out of the flash. A girl, dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans, and a younger boy are fighting in the front with two younger boys in the back with a baby girl in the back. The girl and the boy in the front turn and look at Adam, Bree and chase and says "uh hi" while the lab rats stare back at them. Just then, Mr. Davenport and Leo come into the lab, Mr. Davenport, furrowing his eyebrows at the sight in front of him. The kids run to him and yell "grandpa!" davenports eyes widen and he goes "what!"

The girl stands back from him, holding the baby. "Maybe we should explain" says with davenport responds with a frantic nod. "We are from the future. I'm Danni, I'm fourteen, this is Eli he's nine", pointing to a younger boy with glasses and wearing an athletic tank top and soccer shorts. "This is Frankie, he's seven" Danni says nodding towards a boy in cargo shorts and a motorcycle t-shirt, "he's George, he's two" she says motioning to a small boy in a striped blue onsie. "And this is Hallie, she is six months old" she says nodding to the baby in her hands, dressed in a purple dress and a white sun hat. "And they are bionic" as she states this Leo says "oh man there's more" as Danni makes a discouraging face at him. "You are my dad" she says pointing to chase and Eli points to Bree "and that's mom" chases eyes widen as soon as the words leave his mouth and Bree, who was standing next to him, slowly moves away from him.

Adam speaks for the first time in a while, saying "wait, that's gross we're siblings" and chase nods in agreement. Danni says "no, you came from different families, Adam and chase share a dad and Adam and Bree share a mom so chase and Bree have no connection. I however was made in a peitre dish, with dads, I mean chases uh sperm and Bree's eggs then emplaced in mom when I was developed. This is when you two," she says motioning to chase and Bree "weren't exactly in that stage of a relationship yet". Adam questioned this with "what does that mean, stage of relationship?" Danni answers this with an eye roll and recants "the sad part is in our world he is thirty six, is married and has two kids and still has no idea what it means. Anyway can I talk to mom, dad and grandpa somewhere private" davenport nods and says "ya Adam can which the kids and we can talk over there" pointing to the entrance of the lab. They walk to the entrance, Bree and chase still in a shock-like daze.

As the door closes Danni says "the reason I came back is to tell you, grandpa, not to make me." Davenport furrows his eyebrows and says "what, why" which Danni answers with "because I'm not what you wanted" as she sighs Bree listens intently and chases eyes soften Danni contuse "I'm not bionic, all the rest of them are, Eli has moms speed, Frankie has moms voice thing, George has dads monocular kinesis, and Hallie is able to do sixth grade level math and she can't even talk. They will get to save the world and I get to be like Uncle Leo except for I will never get married or have a family." Davenport looks very confused at Danni and Hallie "how is that even possible" he questions

"When you created me, the outside environment caused the two bionic genes of you two combined and I got nothing. So since the others were made without, uh outside contact or any help, they got the bionic. After they were born, they got to be cool computer like kids, I am just human." Danni answers davenport. Chase looks at her then sniffs the air "what is that I smell?" Danni sighs and responds with "Hallie" then she proceeds to try to hand her to chase, and he slowly backs up. "What, why me?" chase questions "because she is not my kid" Danni answers "she's not mine!" chase retorts "yes she is!" Danni fires back "Fine" chase states, cautiously taking the baby out of her arms.

After the diaper is changed and they are back in the lab, davenport is speaking with all the kids while chase and Bree are talking where no one can hear or see them. "What is Mr. Davenport going to do; I mean he can't just not make her." Chase whispered to Bree. Bree turned to look at him "what is Mr. Davenport going to do; she is our daughter, chase. I have been thinking, she said that Adam is thirty six in her world, since we are a year younger than Adam, we would have been twenty one when we had her." Chase respond to her by saying "she said that she was the only one who was without bionics and she wasn't made naturally sooo" he said looking at Bree.

The kids arrived at home and see a thirty five year old Bree and chase giving them an intense look of relief, Bree then leads the boys and Hallie out of the lab. Chase is just about to walk out of the room when Danni says "dad" and chase turns around and replied with a "ya" "why am I still here?" he smiles and says "check your pocket" as he strolls out of the room.

Danni reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of notebook paper and reads the note on it.

Dear Danni,

The reason you said that you don't have bionics is because you were not created naturally, and even though your mother and I love you no matter what, bionics or not. Any way, we have decided to give you what you want so you can save the world, so your mother and I are starting our relationship now, so when we are twenty one, we can have you. Can't wait to be your parents, (that feels weird to write)

Love,

Mom and dad


End file.
